characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
The Demoman
The Demoman (Real name: Tavish Finnegan DeGroot) is one of the nine playable characters in Team Fortress 2. Background Born in Ullapool, Scotland, Tavish Finnegan DeGroot was obsessed with explosions since he was an infant. So much so, that he tried to destroy the Loch Ness Monster, at the cost of his adoptive parents' lives. His obsession with explosions still grew when he was in school, but one of his homemade bombs costed him his eye. Eventually, his real parents showed up after hearing about his explosive exploits, and told him about his family's tradition: All future Demolition Men are abandoned at birth, until they prove they have the skills to become a worthy Demoman. With his parents taking him in again, his training had just begun. Powers & Abilities *'Sticky Jumping:' Using the knockback from his Sticky Bombs, Demoman can jump extremely high and far, at the cost of some of his health. *'Spellcasting': Thanks to the Spellbook Magazine, Demoman and the other mercenaries are able to find otherwise unobtainable spellbook pages, thanks to which they can perform magic spells. The spells are divided by the rarity of their pages. **'Regular Magic Spells:' ***'Fireball:' Demoman will shout "Capatus Crepitus" and shoot a fireball out of his hands. 2 charges. ***'Ball O' Bats:' Demoman will shout "Deus Invictus" and shoot a glowing ball out of his hands. Said ball will quickly turn into a swarm of bats, that will assault the victims, bring them into the air and make them bleed. 2 charges. ***'Pumpkin MIRV:' Demoman will shout "Pactum Diabolus" and throw a bomb that leaves small "Pumpkin Bombs" when it explodes. The Pumpkin Bombs explode when shot. 1 charge. ***'Teleport:' Demoman will shout "Ipsum Instantarium" and shoot a smoke ball. He will be teleported to the exact point on which the ball landed, and it will also heal 30 HPs of his. 2 charges. ***'Blast Jump:' Demoman will shout "Amplus Tripudio" and jump at great heights. This spell also cures 25 HPs of his. 2 charges. ***'Stealth:' Demoman will shout "Barpo Invisium" and turn invisible for 8 seconds. This spell also cures 40 HPs of his. 1 charge. ***'ÜberHealth:' Demoman will shout "Barpo Kabalto" and his HPs will be brought to twice This spell also cures 40 HPs of his. 1 charge. **'Rare Magic Spells:' ***'Minify:' Demoman will shout "Paidum Celeris" and become minuscule (but with a giant head). This will make him faster, harder to hit, with faster attack times and making him able to jump infinitely. ***'Meteor Storm:' Demoman will shout "Seismela Tremoro" and shoot a fireball out of his hands. If the fireball hits a foe, a group of meteors will appear from the sky and land on the victim. ***'Ball O' Lightning:' Demoman will shout "Imputum Fulmenus" and fire continously a wave of electricity that will damage and slowly suck in everyone in front of him. ***'Summon: Skeletons:' Demoman will shout "Mortis Animataris" and an army of skeletons will attack his foes. If they're not dead after 30 seconds, they will commit suicide. ***'Summon: MONOCOLUS:' Demoman will shout "invokum MONOCULUS" and throw a skull at his foes. If it lands, a smaller clone of MONOCOLUS will start flying around and attack his sunmmoner's enemies. Equipment *'Grappling Hook': Grapples to surfaces and pulls Demo towards them. *'Canteens': Special canteen that can give Demoman an assortment of powerups. **'Ubercharge': Supplies 5 seconds of ÜberCharge to user (meaning they become invincible). **'Critical Hit Boost': Full critical hits for 5 seconds (meaning they deal more damage). **'Ammo Refill': Instant ammo and clip refill. *'Powerups': Obtained in the Mannpower game mode. **'Strength': Double damage for all weapons. **'Resistance': Reduces incoming damage by 50%. **'Vampire': All damage dealt is returned as health. **'Reflect': 80% of damage received is reflected back to the attacker. Max health increased to 400. **'Haste': Double weapon firing and reload rate. Double clip size and max ammo count. Movement speed increased by 30%. **'Regeneration': Ammo and health regeneration. **'Precision': Greatly reduced bullet spread. Distance damage falloff immunity. **'Agility': Movement speed increased by 50%. Grapple speed increase. Jump height increased by 80%. Immune to fall damage. Instant weapon switch. **'Knockout': Restricts the carrier to Melee and Grappling Hook only. Health increases. Melee deals more damage. **'King': Increased health. Small health regeneration, small fire, and reload rate increase. All effects except maximum health increase are shared by nearby team mates, the regeneration buff is only applied to teammates who also have powerups. **'Plague': Touching an enemy gives them and their nearby team mates the plague. **'Supernova': Briefly stuns nearby visible enemies. Requires full Powerup meter. **'Uber': Provides an ÜberCharge for 35 seconds. **'Critical Hit': Temporary full crit power for 30 seconds. Primary Weapons *'Grenade Launcher:' A powerful weapon that allows Demoman to shoot Grenades that explode upon contact with the enemy, or after a couple of seconds. *'Loch-n-Load:' Grenade Launcher with ammunition that explode after coming into contact with an enemy or building. Has a faster firing rate than the basic Grenade Launcher. *'Ali Baba's Wee Booties:' A pair of shoes that greatly increse Demoman's speed and health. *'Bootlegger:' A leather boot and a pegleg that increase Demoman's speed and health. *'Loose Cannon:' A portable-sized version of a pirate cannon. It shoots extremely damaging cannonballs that knock enemies back. *'B.A.S.E. Jumper:' A parachuting backpack that Demoman can use at anytime to slow down his falls. *'Iron Bomber:' Shoots special grenades that bounce less and are more likely to stay in place after colliding with an object. Secondary Weapons *'Stickybomb Launcher:' A special cannon that shoots sticky bombs that Demoman can detonate at any moment. It can be charged to reach further targets, and it's capable of laying down a total of eight sticky bombs. *'Chargin' Targe:' A wooden shield with a metal spike on it. When it's equipped, Demoman takes a lot less damage, and he's able of charging at the enemy to cause plenty of damage. *'Scottish Resistance:' An enhanced version of the Stickybomb Launcher with a faster firing speed, more power, and the ability to use up to 14 stickies at once. *'Sticky Jumper:' A test weapon that can only be used to practice Sticky Jumping, as it deals no damage to the enemy. *'Splendid Screen:' A large shield that Demoman can use to charge at the enemy. It also grants him higher resistance to damage. *'Tide Turner:' A steering wheel that functions as a shield. It can be used to charge at the enemy. It grants Demoman minor defense buffs. *'Quickiebomb Launcher:' A faster version of the Stickybomb Launcher with a lower reload time, but less damaging stickies. Melee Weapons *'Bottle:' A bottle containing an alcoholic beverage. Demoman uses it as a melee weapon. *'Scottish Handshake:' Same as the bottle. *'Frying Pan:' Self-explanatory. *'Conscientious Objector:' A sign post that Demoman uses as a melee weapon. *'Freedom Staff:' A staff with a golden eagle on top. *'Bat Outta Hell:' A skull and a spine that function as a baseball bat. *'Memory Maker:' An old camera that somehow doesn't break after using it to beat someone to death. *'Ham Shank:' A big ol' piece of ham on a bone. *'Necro Smasher:' A large wooden hammer. *'Crossing Guard:' A railroad crossing sign. *'Prinny Machete:' A large machete. *'Saxxy:' A trophy made out of Australium that turns defeated foes into statues of that material. *'Golden Frying Pan:' A frying pan made out of Australium that turns defeated foes into statues of that material. *'Eyelander:' A cursed talking sword that increases the user's speed every time it is used to behead an enemy. *'Horseless Headless Horsemann's Headtaker:' A cursed magic axe that works just like the Eyelander. *'Nessie's Nine Iron:' A golf club that works just like the Eyelander. *'Pain Train:' A bat with a large nail on it. *'Scotsman's Skullcutter:' A large axe. *'Claidheamh Mòr:' A broadsword with an impossible to pronounce name that can heal Demoman's wounds after killing an enemy. *'Ullapool Caber:' A huge Stielhandgranate that causes an explosion when used to hit the enemy. *'Half Zatochi:' A katana that heals 50% of Demoman's health upon killing the enemy. It one-shots other enemies using the same weapon. *'Persian Persuader:' A Persian curved sword. Feats Strength *Beheaded a rock statue using the Eyelander. *Easily destroyed a fully powered Sentry Gun made by the Engineer. *Killed an entire squad with a bunch of sticky bombs. *One of the most destructive characters in TF2, on par with the Soldier. *Can swing a golf club with enough strength to decapitate people and robots. Speed *Dodged rockets from the Soldier. *Dodged fire from a fully powered Sentry Gun. Durability *Took multiple explosions from the Soldier's rockets. *Survived a large number of explosions. *Survived the explosion that took his eye. *Survived getting drugged by the Sniper. Skill *Became a millionaire and bought his own mansion. *Started crafting explosives when he was six. *Became a worthy Demoman according to his family tradition. *Killed his foster parents when he was a kid. Weaknesses *He can take damage from his own weapons. Fun Facts *He can play the piano. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Valve Category:Team Fortress Category:Explosives Users Category:Firearms Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Shield Users Category:Sword Users Category:Axe Users Category:Musicians Category:British Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Completed Profiles